


La Despedida

by Dreamyar



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Drama, Es triste no os voy a engañar, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marabilia, spoilers de Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyar/pseuds/Dreamyar
Summary: ¡ATENCIÓN! Contiene SPOILERS de Reinos de CristalPor favor, no lo leáis si no habéis leído el último libro de la saga.Ivy se despierta de noche tras una pesadilla
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	La Despedida

Hace ya semanas que he dejado de disfrutar de la belleza que ofrece la noche. Ya no admiro su silencio, ni su calma, ni el despertar de las estrellas.

Aquel encanto que me ofrecía, ahora se me antoja insoportable. Todo lo que antes me hacía sentir viva, ahora solo me recuerda lo mucho que he perdido.

La vida ha cubierto el mundo con una tela gris que oculta sus colores, permitiéndome solo distinguir el tinte rojizo que emanan mis recuerdos. Lo mismo parece haber sucedido con los olores; ni el aroma a salitre del puerto ni el de las flores del palacio se cuelan ya por mi ventana.

Solo soy capaz de oler la sangre.

La sangre y la muerte.

Me despierto con el corazón desbocado y el rostro perlado de sudor. Las imágenes del banquete acechan de nuevo mis sueños. Pero soy capaz de vivir toda la eternidad con pesadillas si con eso puedo tenerlo a mi lado.

Acaricio con la mano las sábanas de seda junto a mí. Están frías, también sienten su ausencia. Como Idris que ha perdido su capacidad de transformación y su canto me rompe el corazón.

Si aún queda algo que romper, claro.

Dos meses. Hoy hace dos meses que lo perdí, que se lo llevaron. Mentira, que me lo robaron.

Hoy hace dos meses que me lo arrancaron de mis brazos y me obligaron a sobrevivir con su ausencia.

Me levanto cuando siento mis ojos humedecerse y se forma de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que consigue robarme el aire. La imagen que me devuelve el espejo del tocador me asusta. Todo parece en su sitio, aunque nada lo está. Cualquier desconocido me vería fantástica, es lo que me han enseñado desde que nací, pero mi cuerpo no es más que un saco de miedo y tristeza.

Siento una débil brisa en la nuca que hace estremecerme. Me giro para cerrar la ventana, pero reparo en que no ha estado abierta en ningún momento. La puerta, al otro lado, sigue como la dejé antes de acostarme. Con la llave en la cerradura.

Otra brisa, esta vez más intensa, hace danzar los volantes de mi camisa de dormir. No puedo evitar llevarme la mano al pecho para calmar los latidos del corazón.

Cuando Idris revolotea en lo alto del armario, me confirma que algo extraño está sucediendo. Abre el pico y chilla, pero para mi sorpresa, ya no es un grito de pena.

“Ivy”

Es su voz, aunque no ha sido más que un susurro. Pero sé con certeza que ha sido él, ¿quién sino podría ser capaz de hacerme sentir tanto con un simple nombre? Entra en mis oídos con tanta dulzura que me derrite el alma y consigue acabar de romper lo poco que quedaba de mí.

Mis puños se cierran con fuerza entorno a mi camisón, deseando poder liberar los sentimientos que se agolpan en mi cuerpo.

Pero son demasiados, y pronto empiezan a desbordarse en forma de lágrimas que no puedo contener por mucho que lo intente. Siguen su curso, humedeciendo los párpados, las mejillas, la barbilla. Caen hasta mi ropa sin poder evitarlo.

Otra brisa, esta vez más cálida, me acaricia la mejilla, y me rindo entre sollozos. Me siento enloquecer, porque no hay nada, pero a la vez está todo. Porque siento su olor y en lo único que puedo pensar es en inspirarlo una, dos, tres veces. En aprovechar cada segundo de su regreso. Porqué sé que está conmigo, porque solo él podría envolverme con la suavidad con la que lo hace.

“Ivy, cariño, debes ser fuerte”

¡No! No quiero ser fuerte. Todos en el palacio me lo piden, pero es demasiado duro seguir sin estar a tu lado.

Lo único que quiero es verte y poder abrazarte. Pasear por la playa agarrados de la mano. Admirar una y otra vez ese brillo en tu piel tostada, esa magia que desprendías y que consiguió hechizarme. Tanto, que soy incapaz de dejarte ir.

Necesito recordar a qué sabían tus besos y el ritmo de tus latidos. Necesito que te quedes conmigo. Te necesito vivo para poder seguir viviendo.

“Ivy, puede que mi vida haya sido corta, pero no la cambiaría por nada, porque ha sido contigo”

Me dejo caer de rodillas sobre la tupida alfombra, agarrándome el pecho con fuerza. Deseando que alguien me robe todo el dolor y la angustia que me están matando. Solo necesito que me arranquen y se lleven mi corazón para poder dejar de sentir.

-Lo siento Fausto- son las únicas palabras que consigo que salgan de mis labios temblorosos. – Lo siento, de verdad, por no ayudarte. Por no poder luchar contigo.

Las costillas siguen oprimiéndome el pecho, obligando a mis pulmones a suplicar por poco de aire.

-Te quiero Fausto, como nunca creía que podría querer a alguien – me paso el brazo por la cara para secar mis lágrimas- ¡te echo tanto de menos!

“Lo sé Ivy, nos han robado el tiempo, pero siempre nos quedaran los recuerdos vividos”

-La vida es tan injusta, Fausto ¿por qué has tenido que ser tú? ¿Por qué salvar mi vida y la de Samira a cuesta de la tuya?

Rompo a llorar antes de que pueda terminar la frase, pero no importa. Porque lo vuelvo a sentir, esta vez más palpable. Una caricia cálida en los hombros, en las manos, en la cintura. Me quedo sin aliento cuando lo noto en mis labios.

Ese sabor de nuestro primer beso, esos nervios en nuestro primer encuentro, ese cariño en nuestros mimos.

Todos los recuerdos, todos los buenos momentos, parecen pelearse por mostrarse en mi cabeza. Y no tengo el valor de abrir los ojos para descubrir que todo esto no es real. Porque por primera vez en semanas he dejado los miedos a un lado. La tristeza y la pena. Y los sentimientos que me invaden son agradables.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aparece un asomo de sonrisa en mi rostro.

Solo Fausto tiene el poder de curar mis heridas, de dejar caer la tela que cubre mi mundo y volver a descubrir de nuevo los colores.

“Ivy, sé que no puedo pedirte nada, pero necesito irme sabiendo que estarás bien. Que seguirás con tu vida y que serás feliz hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos”.

Asiento con un movimiento débil de cabeza. Mi cuerpo se ha vuelto tan pesado que soy incapaz de sostenerme, me tumbo con cuidado en el suelo y respiro profundamente. Hasta que el sueño me vence.

Cuando despierto en mi cama, descubro que he dormido como hacía tiempo que no dormía. Que las pesadillas han cedido su paso a sueños más dulces. Imágenes y sensaciones que siguen en mi mente, llenando mi despertar de fantasía.

Al levantarme, descubro un pequeño paquete entre mis sábanas. Una cajita de madera con mi nombre escrito en dorado.

La abro con cuidado, dejando al descubierto un pequeño mecanismo que solo pueden haber construido en el Taller. Lo analizo con curiosidad, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, lo enciendo.

Y la música empieza a sonar.

Una canción muy íntima, una melodía que Fausto me dedicó en nuestra boda.


End file.
